


The Lost Princess of Teikou

by FuriLover654



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Female Furihata Kouki, Female Hyuuga, Generation of Miracles are Princes, King Kiyoshi, M/M, Mentioned Akashi Seijuurou, Mentioned Generation of Miracles, Mentioned Hyuuga Junpei, Mentioned Kiyoshi Teppei - Freeform, Mentioned Kuroko Tetsuya, Mentioned Momoi Satsuki, Prince Kise Ryouta, Princess Furihata Kouki, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuriLover654/pseuds/FuriLover654
Summary: He was stunned- the stranger in front of looked exactly like the girl he’d been dreaming about. Expect for the fact the stranger was clearly male.Not knowing how to react, and hoping that his love would forgive him, he spoke, “What? They sent a petrified first year?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is, I just happened to write it one day. There'll probably be some spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes.  
> Anyways, please enjoy!

He was stunned- the stranger in front of looked exactly like the girl he’d been dreaming about. Expect for the fact the stranger was clearly male.

The woman’s hair had been longer, went down to her hips, while the male’s stayed short. The woman, whose were rather small but still there were not on the man’s chest. But other than that, the two shared their beautiful tanned skin, chocolate hair and matching, tiny eyes. He wasn’t sure if they shared the same personality or not, but judging by the look in the other’s eyes, he’d say they did.

Kasamatsu knew he hadn’t changed since their past lives, his skin was still it’s tanned self, his black hair was as spiky and short as ever and his blue eyes were the same piercing blue that the one from his dreams loved so much.

Not knowing how to react, and hoping that his love would forgive him, he spoke, “What? They sent a petrified first year?”

Kasamatsu quickly flinched, but immediately the scowl returned to his face. The first year point guard in front of him didn’t seem to notice as he stared at him with wide eyes, not entirely focused on what was in front of him. 

Surprising the captain, but also causing his chest to fill with pride, the brunette had managed to change the pace the game was going at and allowing Seirin to score some baskets and also, the other point guard was able to score a layup. 

Even though number 12 ended up going back to the bench after Seirin’s timeout, Kasamatsu knew that that was a player he could never forget, even if he was an average basketball player and it wasn’t because the brown-eyed male happened to be the girl, well, the girl who happened to be reincarnated as a male, of his dreams.

In the end, his love and Seirin won the semi-finals, going onto the Finals against Rakuzan High.

Surprised once again by Furihata (he learned his name after congratulating the male after the game and even exchanged numbers so that the younger could ask for some more tips and pointers from someone other than Seirin’s second year point guard) who managed to score another basket while playing against Rakuzan. Considering the fact that Seirin defeated the Emperor and team by only one point, the first year’s basket made all the difference, even if he didn’t play for that long. 

He cheered with the rest of the stadium as well as the whole of Seirin as they won the Winter Cup. The blonde model next to him was cheering at the win of his ex-teammate but stopped when he noticed his captain. 

Kise continued to stare at the third year as he cheered. His golden eyes followed the other’s gaze to a certain brown-haired Chihuahua causing his eyes to widen a fraction more. A few moments went by before the first-year eyes softened and turned them back to his still cheering captain, “You finally find her, eh senpai.”  
Shocked out of his cheering, Kasamatsu’s blue eyes met with the golden eyes of Kise who in return gave him a closed eye smile and a thumb up.

Eyes widening in realization as a memory took over his sights. 

 

A familiar blonde stood in front of him, dressed in clothes fit for a royal. Kasamatsu’s past self was dressed in fancy clothing as well, his outfit more suited for a noble. Beside the prince stood a woman, a tanned woman with her brown hair up in a beautiful bun, some loose, curling strands framing her face, a pink dress that went down to the floor in large poofs and showed the woman’s tanned shoulders. As the noble met the brunette’s eyes, the most beautiful shade of brown stared back at him. 

The black-haired man gulped and quickly bowed to the woman who in return curtsied, “This is my sister, Princess of Teikou. Sister, this is a nobleman from Kaijou and one of my most trusted friends.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness,” the blue-eyed noble bowed once more, taking the Princess’ tanned hand into his own and giving it a kiss.

“Th-the pl-pleasure is a-all mine.” The Princess stuttered out, a blush adorning her cheeks.

 

“-npai. Senpai!” Shaken out of the memory by the model, Kasamatsu searched the other’s eyes.

“Y-you… you remember?” 

“Of course I do, Senpai! How could I forget your wedding? We were all so happy that Sisterchi found someone to love! Especially father, since she looked the most like him out of all of us and was the only Princess. The man who was our father is closer to our age this time around though. He’s actually younger than you this time, Senpai!”

Kasamatsu looked at the younger with a confused look, causing the blonde to laugh as he pointed to one of the basketball players wearing Seirin’s jersey.   
Groaning and slapping a hand to his face, Kasamatsu spoke, “If Furihata looks the most like your past father, then I should have known already that you were the most like your father.”

Chuckling now, Kise patted his senpai on the back; “Furihatachi’s past mother is also part of Seirin.” At the look Kasamatsu gave him, Kise continued, but not before looking away, “The captain was his mother. She died during the earlier years of Furihatachi and Kurokocchi’s lives. Though, I do wonder where Kuroko-ichi inherited that blue from… probably from a relative or something.” 

“Wait, wait. You’re telling me Kuroko is the twin of the past Furihata?” Kasamatsu questioned, hoping he was wrong.

“Yep. The rest of the Miracles were related to Furihatachi as well. Expect Momocchi, she was Akashicchi’s mother. She was still like a mother for Kurokocchi and Furihatachi after their mother died.”

“Huh.” Was all that Kasamatsu was able to get out of his mouth as he processed the information. After some time went by and Kasamatsu felt ready to speak again, “So, if I wish to go out with Furihata this time around not only will I have to get the blessings of his current family, his past parents, the rest of Seirin but also the Miracles?”

When the point guard turned to face the small forward, he was once again surprised to see the blonde looking so serious.

“I don’t think it’s entirely necessary. Though I do believe it would be good to ask. I known the other Miracles all remember Furihatachi. We were all hoping she, well, he would show up at Teikou eventually, but that was before the talents started blooming and going different ways and stuff. Not sure about the past parents though, I’d say it’s very likely they remember. As for the current family and the rest of Seirin would be a very good idea, Seirin seems very protective of their members, and it’s always good to ask the family. But don’t worry Senpai! You already have my blessi-“

A punch to the stomach from the shorter man caused the model to stop and hold onto his stomach, groaning in pain.

“I didn’t ask for your blessings, stupid.”

“But Senpai! You said you wanted his past family’s blessings! I was his brother in the p-“

Another punch, “I already know that. There are some others I’m more worried about. Besides, we just met again, I’m going to need Furihata to warm up to me more before I ask him out.”

Nodding his head in agreement and forgetting the pain in his stomach, Kise spoke, “That’s true, but at least you don’t have to get used to him either, Senpai! Since he’s not a girl this time arou-“

Sending a kick to Kise and catching the attention of others as they heard the taller man cry out in pain, Kasamatsu started to walk away, not before saying, “Shut up.”

Groaning as he chased after his senpai, Kise yelled, “Wait, Sempai, please! I’m sorry! If you want help getting the blessing of the others, I can help! If Furihatachi’s past parents remember, it’s probably going to be harder then if they didn’t remember, since Furihatachi was once their child and they cared for her very much. Even if they do remember, the other Miracles are going to be very hard to convince, especially Akashicchi and Kurokocchi. That’s also because we all promised each other that if we were to meet her again in this life time we would protect her as much as we could and-“ 

Kasamatsu, tuning the other out, blue eyes moved to the court, smiling slightly as he looked at the back of number 12, eyes soft. Not wanting to, he forced his eyes away from the brunette and continued to walk forward, Kise still following, talking about ways to receive the blessings of the rest of the Generation of Miracles.

Shaking his head of his thoughts filled with Furihata, he made his way to the locker rooms. While it was true that Kaijou lost to Seirin in the Semi-Finales, they still had one more game to play against Shuutokuu High. They had to decide who would be coming in third, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He remembers!”  
> It was after the Winter Cup, Seirin having defeated Rakuzan. Kuroko was in the clubroom along with two others.  
> “Who remembers, Kuroko-kun?” Riko asked Kuroko.  
> “Kasamatsu-senpai! He remembers Furihata-kun!” Kuroko shouted, startling the two in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Sorry for the long wait? I'm really sorry that this took so long to upload. High school started and then the next thing I know exams for semester 1 happened and now I just finished my second week of semester 2. There was also me discovering the wonders of Kpop and yeah. Anyways, there's probably spelling and grammar mistakes in here somewhere. I hope you enjoy!

_He opened the door to find her standing there, crying._

_She was in the corner of the room, half of her short brown hair in a braid, sobs leaving her as her body shook._

_Tetsuo understood why his twin sister was crying._

_It was their mother’s, Jin’s, birthday that day. The twins had recently turned six._

_Their mother’s birthday was going perfectly. From the moment they woke up, to eating their mother’s favourite breakfast made by the head chef of the castle. Their father, King Takayuki, was there with them the whole day. However, it was when the family was parading around the town that the day took a turn for the worst._

_The family was sitting inside a carriage, being pulled along by the kingdom’s best horses. The twins were waving their hands outside of the carriage window while their mother waved from the inside. The king chuckled as the twins looked excitedly outside._

_Nearing the palace, Takayuki stepped out of the carriage, holding Jin’s hand as he did so. The dark haired woman stared at the brunet with confusion written over her face causing the male to smile at her._

_Moving away from the carriage, the twins watching as they did so, the ruler took his latest wife’s hands into his own, music started to play, and with an even larger smile sent towards the birthday woman, the couple started to move around the gravel road._

_A squeal left Koyuki’s lips as she watched her parents’ dance, a heavy blush covering her mother’s cheeks._

_She turned her head towards her twin, watching as he smiled softly towards the pair. His blue eyes holding happiness as they watched._

_The young girl gave a toothy grin, hands stretching out to take her brother’s pale hand into her own and join her parents when a frightened expression overtook his features and a scream was heard._

_A scream left her own lips as her eyes once more found her parents._

_Blood pooled out of her mother’s chest, staining the dress she was wearing. A horrified expression was on her father’s face as he stared at the woman he loved._

_The brunette rushed out of the carriage, her dress trailing behind her as she ran towards the couple._

_“Koyuki!” Her brother cried, following her._

_When the siblings reached their parents, they were on the ground, their mother coughing up blood as their father tightly held onto her hand, tears silently leaving her eyes as he whispered, “No. No, no, no, no, no. You can’t die. Please, Jin, don’t leave me.”_

_Jin sent her husband a pained smile, “It’s okay. Taka, please, you need to take care of the kids.”_

_Tears left the male’s eyes harder as he nodded, taking the dying woman’s hands up to his cheek._

_Her green eyes left the king’s and moved towards her children. Tears were pouring out of the brown and blue pairs._

_She reached her free hand towards the two, squeezed both kids’ hands before dropping it down onto the ground. “I love all of you.” She weakly said._

_“W-we lo-love you t-too, M-momma,” left Koyuki’s mouth._

_By then, the Queen, Takayuki’s first wife, reached the family. Taking the kids into her arms, Sayori ran back to the safety of the castle._

_Cries left the kids as the pink-haired woman took them away from their parents. As Sayori ran pass the guards to go into the castle, a loud shout of “No!” was heard from their father as the woman in his arms finally died._

A sigh left Kuroko as he woke up from the dream. It was a memory from his past self.

For as long as he could remember in this lifetime, he could always remember his past life. It had always been his goal to one day reunite with his past family.

On his first day of middle school, part of his goal was accomplished. He met his half brothers and one of his stepmothers, the one from the dream he just had.

It was now his first day of high school.

After he reached Seirin High and found the basketball booth, he gasped in shock as he stared at the two second years sitting there.

The shorthaired woman, he remembered as his father’s sister, his Aunt Riika.

Another gasp left him as he stared at the other.

While clearly male, the blue-haired teen knew that the older male was his past mother.

Using his non-existent presence as an advantage, he quickly filled out the sheet, and left before the two had a moment to realize there was someone else there signing up for the basketball club.

When he reached the gym for the basketball club, he sighed in disappointment, as he couldn’t find his past father anywhere. However, a secret smile greeted his lips as he finally found his past twin sister.

She was also reincarnated as a male.

The other’s brown hair was short, and his brown, tiny eyes stared at his past aunt in confusion.

The pale male watched as his past aunt, now revealed to be his new basketball coach, finally came across the brunet. Her eyes widen in recognition for a moment, before her eyes looked over the rest of the first years gathered in front of her.

A slight smirk took over Kuroko’s lips, she remembered.

The blue-haired male watched as the brunette finally came to look at him.

Kuroko wasn’t too surprised that she was able to find him and not freak out about it. She was his past aunt and if she remembered then she should already be used to his weird habits.

A smile was sent his way by the brunette; Kuroko sent her a tiny smile of his own before she focused back onto the other first years.

Blue eyes focusing back onto the form of the male version of his past sister, Kuroko allowed his smile to widen knowing that he had found the one person he was looking for.

 

When Kuroko and the rest of Seirin went to Kaijou to play against Kise Ryouta and his new team, Kuroko recognized Kaijou’s third year point guard immediately.

The short male wasn’t surprised to see that Furihata and Kasamatsu didn’t react to seeing each other, even if he knew that they didn’t actually look at each other.

Throughout their visit, Kuroko made sure to watch the captain, not just for the practice game but also for any hints that he may suddenly go to Furihata.

 

It was nearing the end of the Winter Cup when the past lovebirds actually noticed each other.

For one reason or another, the coach had decided to put Furihata in the game against Kaijou.

Kuroko watched with caution as Furihata made his way, shaking, over to his past husband.

No matter how unnoticeable it was, the light blue haired male watched as Kasamatsu’s eyes widened slightly and how he flinched before a scowl regained control of his face.

Kuroko stared at the Kaijou captain, his normally blank face hardened a little.

 

“He _remembers_!”

It was after the Winter Cup, Seirin having defeated Rakuzan. Kuroko was in the clubroom along with two others.

            “Who remembers, Kuroko-kun?” Riko asked Kuroko.

“Kasamatsu-senpai! He _remembers_ Furihata-kun!” Kuroko shouted, startling the two in front of him.

“Kuroko… are you sure?” Kiyoshi Teppei, the past father of Kuroko, asked him.

“I’m certain, “ Kuroko said, “I saw the expression he made when Furihata-kun started walking towards him.”

Riko looked deep in thought, staring down at the ground with a serious expression; Kiyoshi had his eyes closed, leaning back against the wall as he hummed in thought.

“I hate to say it Kuroko, but I don’t think there’s anything we can do. Besides, you remember how happy they were together. If they end up together again, they end up together again.” Left the brunette’s mouth.

“Agreed.” Left Kiyoshi, “The only thing we can do is watch and see what happens.”

“What if there’s a repeat?” The second years flinched.

“If there’s a repeat…” The female trailed off.

“We’ll be ready to deal with it.” Kiyoshi finished.

Kuroko allowed himself to smile, knowing that there were more people that cared about Furihata as much as he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? It's kinda short and I'm sorry about that. Hopefully the next time I update this, the chapter will be longer and it won't take as long. Comment if you want, I'd love to hear what you guys think! Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought Kasamatsu x Furihata would be somewhat cute. Other than that, if you would like to see more than I would love to share some of the ideas I have.  
> Kiyoshi was the father of the Generation of Miracles plus Furihata.  
> Feel free to review! And if you have any constructive criticism I would love to hear it!


End file.
